The Exposing Expedition
by taynicole39
Summary: Have you wondered what could have happened to Peter Pan and Wendy after the first movie ends? This is how I feel the story would end with a little bit of a Beauty and the Beast twist in there to add some fun. Read and find out!


The Exposing Expedition

"This is it!" Wendy exclaims to herself as she pulled out a map from the lowest deck on the pirate ship. She quickly scanned the map and stuffed it into her coat pocket just as Peter landed the ship at their house. Wendy rushed to the top where she and her brothers said their goodbyes and left while Pan made preparations for take-off. Belle and Adam arrived hand in hand and just in time to meet Peter for their arranged flight to Neverland for their honeymoon trip. As they boarded, Wendy saw this distraction as an opportunity to sneak back onto the ship and hurried back to the lowest deck. She felt the ship lift from the ground into the air and opened the map.

"Hmm…" Wendy mumbled to herself as she stared at the unraveled map of Neverland.

"So, it looks like the jewel is off the body of water where we land, past the Lost Boys' Secret Tree, through the Indian camp, and in a secret cave off of Mermaid Lagoon."

As Wendy plotted he route and strategy, Peter was preparing their arrival in Neverland. They soon landed and anchored the ship at the shore. Belle and Adam thanked Peter for the ride and separated from the group to go alone to explore.

Wendy looks around and hops off the ship when no one is looking and heads North West towards her first destination: The Lost Boys' Tree.

"I better hurry past their tree in case they come back," She said to herself and picks up her pace. When she got to their tree, she jogs past with a smirk on her face. Then, once she was a safe distance from the tree, she turns her attention back to the map.

"I don't like that name!"

"Well I do!"

The Lost Boys were shouting back and forth at each other about the name for their new ship. The bickering became silence when a gush of wind swept in from the North rocking their ship.

"What was that?" Pan questioned and he walked to the other end of the ship to look out. He searched for the source of that wind and faintly saw something.

"Look, it's the plants," Peter said and pointed ahead. "They're dying. What's happening?"

"Now I go left up at Skull Rock and the Indian camp should be up ahead," Wendy said in between heavy breaths. She hung her head while she trudged through the big, shriveled plants. She was imagining what she could do with the Never-Jewel when she stumbled into a girl and landed on the ground.

"Oops!" Wendy exclaimed as she rose and brushed herself off.

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault!" Belle said as Adam helped her back up to her feet.

"Who are you two?" Wendy asked a little forcefully. "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm Belle and this is my new husband, Adam. Peter Pan brought us here."

"Oh, I see. Well, I better get going. I hope you enjoy it here," Wendy quickly said as she walked away and mumbled "While you can."

"Finally" Whispered Wendy to herself as she came upon the empty Indian camp. "That's weird," She mumbled. "They must be out hunting or something. Mermaid Lagoon is a few more miles just North West of here." She picked her head up and kept going on, now with more determination. She could almost taste the power she would have if she processed the Never-Jewel.

Belle and Adam joined Peter Pan and the Lost Boys on the ship for a dinner. Peter noticed Belle's dirty dress and commented, "What happened?" and motioned to her dress.

"I just ran into a young girl and we both fell. Is the food ready? It smells delicious." Belle responded.

"AHHH!"

Peter, Belle and Adam, and the lost boys jumped out of their seats startled and looked to the shore for the source of the yelling. The Indians had axes in hand, war paint on, and were running straight towards their ship yelling to attack Peter and the Lost Boys. They were shocked because Pan had always been a dear friend to the Indians. They all scrambled to get to the rope and lift the anchor to go further into the water where the Indians couldn't reach them.

"What's going on!" Peter exclaimed once the ship was a safe distance from the shore. "Weird things are happening ever since we returned from England. First the plants now the Indians turning on us. What next?" he ranted as he paced up and down the deck deep in thought. "Wait, you mentioned seeing a strange girl on the island. Who was she? Maybe it's her. She's the only thing different to the island."

"A young girl that said she knew you. We didn't catch her name though," Belle trailed off.

"She did seem disturbed," Adam added.

"Hmm," Peter thought. "I wonder who it could be. I can't think."

"I can show you on this mirror if you would like," Adam suggests as he pulls out a mirror from his jacket and directed his attention to the mirror. "Show me the young girl we met in the forest."

The mirror turned green then Wendy's image appeared on the glass, arriving at Mermaid Lagoon with a wild look in her eye.

Peter was shocked, "That's Wendy! What's she doing?" Then he takes the mirror from Adam and examines it closer. He notices the map in her hand. "Oh no, we have to go. Now!" and he runs to get Tinker Bell.

"Want to join me?"

"We would love to accompany you," Adam says holding Belle's hand.

Tinker Bell sprinkles Pixie Dust on the three of them and Pan leads the way to Mermaid Lagoon.

"What's the emergency with this Wendy?" Belle asks while following closely behind Pan.

"That looks like the map to the Never-Jewel that I told her about. If I'm right, then she's going to take the jewel for herself and its powers will work for her and not this island anymore. That's why these weird things have been happening on the island. That jewel is what keeps this island youthful. It is tied to the Indian chief who has good intentions for its great powers. He keeps it and uses it to help Neverland and not just his own personal gain." Peter pauses, "There she is, let's go."

Peter starts descending down to a cave right off of the lagoon and Adam and Belle do the same. They land quietly behind a tree so they wouldn't be seen by Wendy.

"You better stay here; I'm going to see if she's already in there," Peter said and flew to the cave entrance.

Peter sighed. Wendy turned around with the jewel in hand and laughed.

"You're too late Peter, I have the jewel and you can't do anything about it."

Peter lunged toward Wendy and reached for the jewel, but Wendy ran around him and out the cave. Peter trailed closely behind her when she stopped. She was on the ledge over Mermaid Lagoon. She grabbed the jewel and held it over the water.

Peter inched forward, "Wendy, don't do this. I need that jewel and I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late. If I can't have it, neither can you," Then she loosened her grip on the jewel. Peter ran and grabbed it out of her hand, accidentally pushing her in the process and she fell into the water screaming.

"Well" Peter started as he looked over the ledge into Mermaid Lagoon, "I guess that's that." Then he walked away.


End file.
